Good Student
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Ditemukannya Chiba yang tewas gantung diri, akan mengungkap benang merah dengan orang disekitarnya


"Siswa Kunugigaoka di temukan tewas gantung diri."

Suara televisi itu membangunkan pemuda yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal miliknya, rambut merahnya menyembul dibalik selimut. Diikuti dengan tangannya yang meraba-raba sekitar, berusaha menemukan remot TV tapi tak juga di temukannya. Dia mengusap rambut merahnya kasar dan bangkit dari ranjang, kakinya menendang selimut yang melilit kakinya.

Mulutnya menguap, hidungnya kemudian mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri. Dirasa tidak ada bau menyengat, pemuda itu menyambar seragamnya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan dan memakainya. Ah, pemuda berambut merah itu sedang malas mandi rupanya.

 _Drrrrrttttt... Drrrrrttttt..._

Suara handphone yang berada di atas meja berbunyi, pemuda itu mendengus, mengabaikannya. Kemudian berjalan dan mematut dirinya di depan cermin, menyisir rambut merahnya yang mencuat kemana-mana.

 _Drrrrrttttt... Drrrrrttttt..._

Suara Handphone itu kembali mengganggunya, pemuda itu beranjak sembari memutar kedua mata emasnya malas.

"Halo?" Jawabnya.

"Temui aku di ruanganku nanti." Suara berat diseberang telephone membuat bibir sewarna cerry milik pemuda itu tertarik keatas.

"Dengan senang hati, pak kepala." Balasnya kemudian menutup handphonenya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian menyambar jaket hitamnya, mata emasnya melirik TV yang belum di matikannya. Raut wajahnya mengeras, ketika di TV itu memberitakan teman sekelasnya yang tewas gantung diri dua hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu ── Yusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bocah itu masih mengikutimu Karasuma?" Lelaki yang tengah menyulut rokok itu menoleh. "Entahlah."

Yang ditanya balik tampak menghindar dari kepulan asap rokok. Mulutnya mengeluarkan serapah yang tidak patut dicontoh. "Bocah itu banyak membantu,"

"Bukankah dia itu, bocah yang dulu berhasil mengalahkan salah satu anak buahku?" Rambut hitam jabriknya sedikit bergoyang karena tiupan angin. Tangan kanannya menghalau sinar matahari yang lolos dari celah-celah kaca. Kalung yang tak diketahui beratnya berapa itu mengkilat dilehernya. "Siapa namannya? aku lupa."

"Karasuma-sensei." Bocah atau lebih tepatnya pemuda berambut merah yang tengah dibicarakan melongok dari jendela. Dua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, tersenyum lebar.

"Karma,"

"Sekolah diliburkan selama seminggu semenjak dua hari yang lalu, kenapa kau tetap masuk?" Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Karma mendengus, kedua tangannya menggeser jendela, dan tubuhnya masuk secara perlahan kekelas itu.

"Aku bosan, Koro-sensei dan bitch-sensei sedang ditugaskan ke sekolah lain," Pantatnya kini ia dudukkan di bangku biasa ia duduk. "Hanya Karasuma-sensei yang tidak." Lanjutnya, matanya menatap dua lelaki dewasa didepannya.

"Halo tuan penjahat." Sambungnya lagi pada lelaki berambut hitam jabrik di depannya.

"Sopan sekali tingkahmu nak." Lelaki berambut hitam jabrik yang disapa menanggapi.

"Dia Gastro, bukankah kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Karasuma membuang rokoknya. Kepalanya mendongak mengamati tali yang dibiarkan menggantung di langit-langit kelas itu. "Dia salah satu dari tiga orang yang baru-baru ini berhubungan dengan korban."

"Lalu dimana dua orang lainnya Karasuma-sensei?" Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Karma bertanya.

"Di ruang kepala sekolah." Karasuma menghela nafas berat. Kontak matanya memberi intruksi pada Gastro untuk mengikutinya. "Ngomong-ngomong Karma-kun, kau tidak boleh disini. Pulanglah, usahamu untuk membantu penyelidikan sudah berakhir." Karasuma dan Gastro melangkah menjauhi pemuda berambut merah yang tengah terduduk di bangkunya.

"Tapi kepala sekolah masih membutuhkanku, Karasuma-sensei," Tubuhnya berjalan mendekati Karasuma yang berhenti ketika mendengarnya berbicara. "Apalagi ini menyangkut temanku yang setiap hari duduk tepat di depan bangkuku." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya perlahan memegang ujung kemeja gurunya.

"Aku hanya ingin membutikan bahwa Chiba tidak bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kenapa Chiba menghubungi kalian?" Kepala Sekolah Kunugigaoka membuka suara. Tangannya melambai pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah mengamati dari pintu. Pemuda berambut merah itu mau tak mau berjalan mendekat, pantatnya ia dudukkan di meja kepala sekolahnya karena tidak ada tempat duduk kosong di ruangan itu.

Lima pasang mata diruangan itu hanya mengikuti gerak-geriknya. "Apa?" tanya pemuda itu risih.

Karasuma berdehem. Diikuti ketiga lelaki lainnya yang sedang di introgasi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin di antara mereka.

"Chiba, bocah itu minta di ajari menembak padaku. Hanya itu aku berani bersumpah,"

"Lagipula dia murid yang cukup pintar." Lelaki dua puluh tahunan itu menjawab, tangannya membenarkan kacamata berlensa merah di wajahnya.

"Bocah itu hanya meminta saran padaku." Kali ini lelaki tua dengan cekungan hitam dimatanya menimpali.

"Saran apa?"

"Kukira dia bocah yang cukup pendiam untuk meminta saran padamu." Gastro menyambar cepat, tampak marah.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu Gastro-san?" Suara baritone kepala sekolahnya membuat pantat Karma berjengit dari duduknya.

"Dari tempat di temukannya Chiba bunuh di──"

"Yang benar dibunuh, Karasuma-sensei." Potong Karma. Lelaki berambut hitam mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. "Bekas cakaran dan inisial nama dilantai apa kurang memperjelas semuanya?"

"Bisa tenang?" Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu menengahi dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Bagaimana Karasuma-sensei? Kau satu-satunya penegak hukum disini."

"Aku kira kalian bertiga bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing," Karma tampak akan angkat bicara tapi dihentikan oleh tatapan tajam dari kepala sekolahnya. "Lagipula bawahanku sudah mengkonfirmasi jika kalian bertiga sedang di luar negeri dua hari lalu."

Ketiga lelaki dewasa yang sebelumnya di introgasi berdiri, menepuk mantelnya masing-masing.

"Jika benar dia dibunuh, kuharap pelakunya segera ditemukan." Lelaki tua dengan cekungan hitam dimatanya menepuk pundak Karasuma. Diikuti Gastro dan lelaki berkacamata merah dibelakangnya.

Ketiganya kemudian menatap pemuda berambut merah yang masih tak bergeming dari duduknya. "Dan untukmu nak, semoga beruntung."

Dan ketiganya sekarang benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana kau mengantar Karma, Gakuho-san?" Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu menoleh pada lelaki berambut hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kerumahku, Kenapa?" Tanya lelaki itu balik, tangannya melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Tak menyadari jika lelaki berambut hitam yang sudah duduk di depannya mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Karma. Bukankah ada yang ganjil pada anak itu?" Karasuma buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata hitamnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata violet milik Gakuho. "Anak itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan memberikan ponsel Chiba, bukankah itu aneh?"

"Menunjukkan bekas cakaran dilantai,"

"Besok mungkin dia akan memberikan buku harian Chi──" Perkataan Karasuma terhenti, begitu Gakuho menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan menarik dua tangan Karasuma sehingga tersampir dipundaknya. "Pijat aku, sensei."

Karasuma mendengus tapi akhirnya menurut juga, dan memijat pundak lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu secara perlahan.

"Nanti, ketika aku pulang. Aku akan menanyainnya,"

"Jadi sekarang tenanglah dan pijat aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh... Aku bosan." Karma menendang buku milik Gakushuu yang tersusun rapi didepannya. Sedang pemilik buku memutar kedua mata violetnya malas. "Karma, ini sudah yang ke enam kali kau bilang begitu."

"Ck, kau tak asik." Karma menampik buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Gakushuu. Gakushuu yang tak terima balas menendang tulang selangka Karma yang membuatnya mengumpat kesakitan. "Sakit, brengsek."

"Jika bukan karena ayah yang menampungmu disini, sudah kutendang dari dulu kau." Gakushuu berkata sengit kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Karma.

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak penasaran siapa yang membunuh Chiba?" Langkah Gakushuu terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik, menatap tajam dua iris emas Karma.

"Dia bukan temanku Karma, kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengurusi kematiannya?" Senyum sinisnya mengembang.

"Bagaimana jika aku menuruti apapun kemauanmu, kalau kau mau membantuku mencari siapa yang membunuh Chiba?" Gakushuu tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu, kemudian seringai lebar terpahat sempurna diwajahnya.

"Apapun?" Karma mengangguk. Gakushuu berjalan, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan dia Karma?"

"Apa dia begitu memuaskanmu? Hatiku sakit lo." Sambungnya dan dalam sekali sentak, Gakushuu sudah menendang tubuh Karma hingga jatuh menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Selamat malam Karma-kun, tidur yang nyenyak." Katanya, kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Karma.

Karma mengumpat, jika bukan karena Gakushuu yang telah membantu menemukan beberapa bukti sebelumnya, seperti handphone Chiba. Karma tak akan sudi meminta bantuan dari anak setan itu.

"Persetan lah. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~te be ce~**

 **.**

A/N: Btw, selamat libur panjang ya :p


End file.
